Sibylla Forbi
Sibylla Forbi is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Wyrd, a Norn from Norse Mythology, and heir to her legacy. Sibylla currently attends Ever After High through the Mythology Program and, in the destiny conflict, she sides with the Roybels: if the past constantly disturbs her, then she has to do something for the future. Character Personality Being the holder of all the secrets and mysteries of the past has built Sibylla to be a bitter and cold person. Her curse to know about everyone's histories has made her a distant someone, who is constantly judging people in the background, given the fact that she knows everything about everyone, and every single day of their lives. Sibylla never judges a book by its cover, because she knows its content. Sibylla could be described as rather resentful and rancorous, and is that kind of person who will remind you of everything wrong you've done in your life, even if it wasn't directly at her. She's not revengeful by any meanings, but won't be upset if fate itself harms someone for a wrong done to someone else. She expects in destiny to see a retribution for some past action, and she knows nothing happens for nothing - something caused it, if you look deep into the situation (and that's what she does best). She comes off as someone quiet and silent, and rarely speaks to someone who isn't close to her. As someone supposed to hide all secrets and mysteries of history, Sibylla is afraid she might let something important out while speaking, and finds silence to be the best option to everything. She's constantly disturbed by visions of the past, either good or bad, and each new vision is supposed to remain confidential and die with her. This made her a very expressive girl, who could be read by the looks in her eyes or facial expressions and gestures, but doing that with Sibylla requires a long time of knowing her. Always living in the past, Sibylla is an old lady at heart. She has the habits of an old person, and constantly shows to be the local Grandma Friend. She's wiser than everyone, way too clever and intelligent and sometimes, even a little irritating. It should be noted that she cares deeply for those around her, and just wants everyone to be safe and sound 100% of the time. She is concerned about her friends and generally compassionate about the ones she loves, and makes sure to be a lovely grandmother figure to her friends and loved ones. Unsurprisingly, she also tends to be everyone's impulse control, and is always the responsible one in her group of friends. Additionally, Sibylla is often described as someone who is constantly angry and annoyed. She seems to be incredibly unimpressed by everything around her. She's also quite short-tempered and gets irritated very easily, and that obviously makes her a creepy and spooky lady, who's continuously feared by everyone around her. Being a Norn also doesn't help that fact... Appearence Sibylla is a petite and small young lady with slightly tanned skin and greenish gray eyes. Her face is framed by long, silky and thick pure black curls that covers part of her body, and she keeps her hair tied in braided hairstyles (because otherwise, it would be rather bothersome to her daily activities). In addition, she has a slightly round-tipped nose and plump round lips, and her face is always graced by dark Norse-inspired makeup and dark lipistick. On a side note, it should be mentioned that Sibylla is constantly surrounded by some kind of magical mist. As for her clothes, Sibylla prefers to wear flowy dresses with touches of her Norse heritage, and incorporates runes and Norse symbols as her motifs. Her colours are generally dark and she mostly uses black with tints of golden and silver, and loves to wear Norse jewelry. She also never goes out with her detailed cloak, her trademark as the residential creepy Norn lady. Hobbies & Interests Gardening As a Norn, it's obvious that Sibylla would enjoy gardening. She spends part of her day with her mother, aunts and cousins tending to the great tree Yggdrasil to slow down its decay, and it has given her amazing hands to gardening-related activities. She's part of the Gardening Club at school and enjoys the activity in general. Weaving One of the most famous images of the Norn's fate-crafting activity is weaving the tapestry of fate. Sibylla just really likes it and has some amazing twining abilities. Singing Meant to be quite and closed to herself, Sibylla found a relief in singing, and does it with all her heart. People are actually very susprised when she opens her mouth to sing and shows an astonishing voice. She has a mezzo-soprano vocal range and mostly enjoys calm and serene music. Runes Sibylla likes to use the magical aspects of runes and enjoys casting runes, and does so frequently with her fellow Norse mythos. Powers and Abilities * Past Vision: Sibylla can see the past, and every single event of the past. She has the power to look at the past of every mortal and immortal across the Nine Realms, and is supposed to hold and guard all their secrets and mysteries. Sibylla seems to be indifferent towards her past-seer abilities, but they are constant in her mind and every single minute overwhelms her with something new. * Fate-craft: Sibylla, as a Norn, is talented in multiple different manners of fate-crafting, such as carving runes, spinning threads and weaving tapestries. * Immortality: 'Unless harmed to a point where she cannot recover, Sibylla will be able to live forever. * '''History Recording: '''Sibylla has the power to compile and record all of history, accompanied by her past vision powers. Myth ''Main Articles: The Nornir and Wyrd '''The Nornir: Wyrd Wyrd is the eldest of the three Nornir, and her name stands for "past" and "fate", though the Nornir as individuals arguably do not represent the three aspects of fate. She is the guardian of the Past, and is represented as an old lady whose duty is to guard the mysteries of the past and do not let out ancient secrets. Sibylla's Role Sibylla, as Wyrd's only daughter, is the heir to her legacy as a Norn. One day, she will be a full-fledged Norn and guardian of ancient secrets, in service of the Nine Realms. Relationships Family Wyrd Wyrd is Sibylla's mother and greatest inspiration. She's a loving and caring mother who always wanted Sibylla to have everything she wished, and spoiled her rotten when she was younger. Growing up, Wyrd eventually did learn to be more strict with her daughter, what built Sibylla to be strict and severe herself. The future Norn of the Past loves her mother deeply and misses all the moments they spent together (which she remember clearly), and constantly writes her letters while she's away. Verdandi and Skuld Sibylla's aunts and the ones who helped raise her. She's very fond of both aunts, and finds them to be very unique in their own way. When she was younger, Sibylla would mistakenly call them "mother", as they were always present in her everyday life, and they were very similar to Wyrd herself. Personally, Sib does not have a favourite aunt and loves both Verdandi and Skuld dearly. [[Morgan Skuldsdóttir|'Morgan Skuldsdóttir']]' and Althea Gerast' Morgan and Althea are Sibylla's cousins, Skuld's and Verdandi's daughters, respectively. Sibylla sees both of them as her own sisters, and protects them with all her soul. She serves as the responsible one of the trio, often taking the image of a grandmother and, offtimes, of a mother. She has to keep a close eye at Morgan due to her carefree lifestyle, and is constantly worrying about her brilliant (but bad) ideas. They argue regularly, with Althea coming as a peacemaker between the two of them, but are very close to each other. Sibylla thinks that Morgan secretly finds her to be the most annoying person in the Nine Realms, but she knows that her youngest cousin loves her (or at least, hopes so). She also tries to stop Morgan from doing stupid things, but at this point, probably gave up on that. Sibylla has a very soft spot for Thea, and serves as the mother figure of the mother figure of the trio. She spoils Althea as if she were her own daughter, and truly admires the middle cousin for who she is (obviously she also admires Morgan, but in different ways). They know they have to share the mother role of Morgan while they're away from home, and that's possibly what they do best. Friends Sibylla is open for relationships. <3 [[Chloe Moirai|'Chloe Moirai']] * oh boy [[The Norse Squad|'The Norse Squad']] * okay she's not actually done with them * loves them * the grandma friend to the squad Pets Benny Benny Sibylsson is Sibylla's beloved pet wolf. He is one of the Hounds of the Norns, the shape-shifting wolf companions of the Nornir. Due to his duty with the Yggdrasil, Sibylla couldn't bring him to Ever After High with her, leaving him under the care of her mother and aunts. As the past cannot be changed, Benny rarely shapeshifts and prefers to stay in his wolf form. He looks like an ancient creature who is full of magic, and when he comes to visit Sibylla, he tends to scare people out due to his wise and old appearence. Benny is a pure black big, fluffy wolf with tints of gray in his fur, and some would say it looks like he has a beard, though it's only rumour. Thor Thor is Sibylla's pet Siberian Husky, who came to her upon Animal Calling. She spoils and pampers Thor and dotes on him, and can't help but find him very similar to Benny himself. Honestly, Sibylla can't see a future without her darling Thor. He, different from Benny, has a copper fur with white under belly and looks like a puppy, even in his adulthood. Romance Sibylla considers herself to be Bisexual Demiromantic, and has a few dates here and there, but is actually too busy to think about something serious with someone. Class Schedule 1st Period: History of Heroes 2nd Period: Ragnarok Sparring 3rd Period: Mythology 4th Period: Philosophy 101 5th Period: Alchemy 6th Period: Marksmanship Quotes Trivia * Her birthday is on March 30th. * She speaks with a soft Norwegian accent. * She's a big fan of Midgardian singers Simon and Garfunkel, and also a huge fan of ABBA. She even named her pet wolf after one of ABBA's members. * Sibylla has a tendency to speak in a formal manner. Sometimes, she says things no one understands. * Here's her Pinterest Board. * TBA Gallery sibylla moodboard (1).png|Sibylla's Moodboard Notes * The name "Sibylla" means "prophetess"; "Dianthus" comes from Dianthus caryophyllus, a flower associated with mystery and secrets, and "Forbi" means "past" in Norwegian - but it's also a nod to the word "forbidden" and the fact that she is supposed to keep the forbidden ancient secrets. * She was heavily inspired by the song "The Sound of Silence" for obvious reasons. The Pentatonix version of the song served as a huge inspiration. * Her pet wolf shares his name with Benny Andersson, a member of ABBA. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Norse Mythology